iPod Shuffle Challenge! Sonic X Amy
by nadiamirah
Summary: I saw this on various websites, and I just had to try it! I've decided to do it on SonAmy. All characters and songs belong to their respective owners. NOTHING belongs to me, except the storylines. Rated T as there's a sexual reference.


_iPod Shuffle Challenge!_

1. Pick a character or a pairing that you like: **Sonic and Amy**

2. Set your music player or iPod on shuffle. **Okay**

3. Write a short passage related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the passage; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them. **Whoa, what?**

* * *

**1) Sonic X Amy: 'Wherever You Will Go'; the Calling**

Dearest Amy Rose,

I had watched as you walk away from me. I had always been there for you, guessed you decided to change your ways. I don't know where you will be heading next, but just so you know, if you ever need someone, I'll be a either a phone call or a text away. You don't have to be alone. 'Cause I'm always in your heart. I'll go wherever you will go. I'm never far away. On that note, guess this is 'see ya' for now.

Just so you remember, this is never goodbye.

~Sonic, your favourite blue hedgehog

**2) Sonic X Amy: 'When There Was Me and You'; Vanessa Hudgens (Gabriella)**

(Amy's PoV)

I stared out the science lab window. Sadness washed over me, watching over my dearest blue hedgehog swoon over that wretched squirrel, Sally Acorn. I sighed and turned away, can't bear much longer to see the smiles on both their faces. Whatever did I done wrong? I had always been there, especially when he was hurt. Salty tears trailed down my face. Sonic... Maybe he wasn't the one for me? Guess there wasn't a 'me and you' after all.

**3) Sonic X Amy: 'Secrets'; One Republic (Ooh, This is gonna be hard)**

(Sonic's PoV)

I'm sick of lying and keeping everything. That just wasn't my way. I let out a big breath and confidently strode up to her. I cautiously knocked on her open locker door. "Amy?" I questioned cautiously. "Oh? Sonic!" she suddenly turned and flashed that heart brightening smile. I quivered, but shrugged it off. "Um, Amy? I wanna tell you something..." "Yes, Sonic?" she cocked her head to the side. I gathered everything and ducked down, gently kissing her softly on her cheek. "I like you, Amy Rose."

**4) Sonic X Amy: 'Magnet'; Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka (It's in Japanese)**

The duo stared each other eye-to-eye, carefully choosing their moves. The blue one suddenly sighed. He knew he couldn't hold back any longer. He took a step forward, towards the pink other and carefully placed both his hands on either side of her head, trapping her. The pink one let out a squeak and shrunk away. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you..." Blue sighed and placed his lips on her jaw line, softly placing butterfly kisses up along it. Pink shivered in response and let herself sink in the pleasure of the feeling. Then, lips met lips and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Pink raised her arms and laid them around Blue's neck. Their kissing suddenly got hot as they wrestled each other to the ground and started smashing their lips on each other's.

**5) Sonic x Amy: 'Cooking? Cooking!'; Super Junior H (This one's Korean)**

"Dude, are you serious?" "I agreed, so I must..." Sonic sighed and sped away, towards the direction he always dreaded at _that_ time of the day. He stopped at the lavender-pink front door and hesitantly knocked. His pink lover enthusiastically opened and ushered him in. "You're just in time!" Sonic gulped. On the dining table was a rather appetising looking steak. He hesitatingly sat down and picked up his needed crockery, while Amy sat opposite him. He began sawing the steak, clearly noting on hard it was, and put the sliver piece in his mouth. His cheeks turned green and he puked right there and then. "Oh, Sonic! Are you okay?" Amy questioned, rather disgustedly. Sonic had no time to respond as he suddenly fainted.

**6) Sonic X Amy: 'I Can't Take My Eyes Off You'; High School Musical Cast**

(Sonic's PoV)

I twirled my pencil and gazed at the pink beauty right in front of me. Ever since she introduced herself in front of the class, I've learnt that she was an exchange student from Emerald Countryside, her favourite colour was pink and she loves country pop music. She's the perfect combination for me. I scribbled down a small note, crumpled into a ball and tossed it to her head. I watched as she opened it and blushed. I had wrote,_ I can't take my eyes off you, pretty girl..._

**7) Sonic X Amy: 'Gotta Go My Own Way'; Vanessa Hudgens (Gabriella)**

(Amy's PoV)

I sighed. It was so hard being around him. Everytime I see him, he avoids me and gives me the cold shoulder. And whenever I send him a text or call, it goes right into his voicemail. I shivered under my umbrella. "AMY!" Somebody called after me. I turned, and nearly fainted when I saw my all-favourite Sonic chasing after me. "What about us? What about everything?" I shook my head and dropped my umbrella. I had to get away. "Just leave me alone, Sonic. I need space, and I guessed that you need some too." ran past him, away from all the bittersweet times we had before Sally, away from my once-precious Sonic.

**8) Sonic X Amy: 'Falling for You'; Busted**

(Sonic's PoV)

I readied my guitar and practice-strummed some chords. Suddenly, my best buddy Tails bust through the atrium door. "She's coming!" he panted before flying over to his keyboard. My heart piped up. She's coming! I steadied myself and took my place. I heaved some breaths and watched as Amy Rose walk through the door, the one that was always on my mind, making me go crazy. It was time to confess. I strummed out my first chord and began to sing...

**9) Sonic X Amy: 'More Than Words'; Westlife**

(Sonic's PoV)

Amy and I, we've been dating for a few months now. I sighed; it only felt like mutual feelings, not the real thing. I stole a gaze. She looked so radiant in her white dress and red headband. "Amy?" "Yes, Sonic?" "Do you really love me?" "Sonic! Of course I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now!" I smiled to myself, "I guess." Amy then whispered softly, "I understand. You think that our love isn't real, right?" I hesitantly nodded. "Oh, Sonic... I love you-" she reached over and kissed my cheek, "-so much more than words than say..." Surprised, I turned to her, "Amy..." She smiled so radiantly back at me, like a angel. I returned back her favour and kissed her softly on her lips, "I love you more than words too..."

**10) Sonic X Amy: 'Happy Ending'; MIKA**

(Amy's PoV)

No happy ending. It's like that for me. I have no idea what's wrong with him. He'd just broke up with me for Sally, and I can understand why, but now he's coming back for my love once again. I heaved another sigh and buried my face in my hands. Now, I have no idea on what to do. To go back to Sonic, or to not? He had broken my heart, and I don't want that to happen again. 'Just a little bit of love again, Amy,' he had told me, but can I trust him again? I stood up from the bleachers, confident on what I'm going to do next. I'm going to go on my own now. I'm a big girl now, Sonic the Hedgehog. You'd better grow up if you want to get back together again!

**(*Bonus*) Sonic X Amy: 'eBay Song'; Weird Al Yankovic**

Amy walked into her husband's room and was surpirsed to see snowglobes, lunch boxes for little kids, a random toaster and TONS of bubble wrap lying on the floor. "SONIC! Whatever on Earth is all these stuff?" she shrieked. Sonic's head popped up from a pile of beanies, "Oh! I bought all these from eBay! All at cheap prices! Hey, you wanna a new vaccum cleaner? I can get it for just $100!" Amy shook her head and backed out of the room. "I knew I shouldn't have subscribed him to Visa..." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Wow. That was so fun! I know my choice of music is kinda bad... Too much 'High School Musical', me thinks. Constructive Criticism (CC) is appriciated! Thanks for reading and as always, have a nice day!**

**~nadiamirah aka Sunrise the Cat**


End file.
